WHNE-LD
WHNE-LD, channel 14, is a low-power television station licensed to Detroit, Michigan. With its transmitter and studio offices located in Oak Park, Michigan. History The station was originally owned by P&P Cable Holdings as W52CU and was licensed to Pinconning. P&P sold many of its stations and construction permits to NTN Saginaw, W52CU was one of these. W52CU never signed on in Pinconning. In late 2005, Tait acquired W52CU and relocated the station to Flint, where it signed on as WHNE-LP on channel 32. The WHNE calls were originally used on radio in the Detroit area; first from 1973 to 1978 on what is now WCSX 94.7 FM; later from 2002 to 2004 on today's WLBY-AM 1290 in Saline. Both stations played an oldies format. It is known that former owner P&P generally "resurrects" calls of Michigan radio and TV stations for their low-powered stations. Until May 2006, WHNE was affiliated with Urban America Television; WHNE switched to America One after UATV suspended operations. In 2010, the station relocated to a digital signal on channel 26, as WHNE-LD, now located at its new tower location. The directional antenna was designed to protect low-power WLPC-LP operating on channel 26 in Detroit. WLPC-LP had a construction permit to move to digital channel 40. After receiving the construction permit for its new tower site on channel 26, WHNE-LD found that it could increase power and applied for additional power, which was granted after approval from the FCC and its Canadian counterpart, the CRTC. On December 28, 2011, the station returned to the air, broadcasting from a transmitter tower near Holly at the East Holly Road and Interstate 75 (Exit 98) interchange, on UHF 26, and with a PSIP of 26.1 along with four sub channels. The transmitter had a directional antenna pattern mainly to the northwest towards Flint and the southeast towards Pontiac, with its reception area covering both cities. It was after the station had its second construction permit and was nearly built and ready to go on the air that the CRTC switched CHWI-DT-60 in Windsor, Ontario to channel 26. This left WHNE-LD no other choice but to apply for a different channel to avoid any co-channel interference with CHWI-DT-60 in Windsor. The only channel found to use was channel 20, which was previously occupied by the analog signal of WMYD-TV in Detroit, now on channel 21. Therefore, the station has filed an application to relocate its transmitter to WMYD's tower in Oak Park and to broadcast on channel 20, focusing on the Metro Detroit area. Its application to move its broadcast facilities to Oak Park on UHF 20 remains active. On March 27, 2012, the station was granted a construction permit to move to UHF channel 20 in Oak Park at 15 kW. In order to avoid a potential PSIP/virtual channel conflict with CHWI-DT-60, the station applied to the FCC to use 14 for its virtual channel, on April 30, 2014. On Sunday September 21, 2014, the station returned to the air for testing at its new Oak Park facility, transmitting signal that covers much of the Metro Detroit area and nearby portions of Windsor and Essex County. While the station was still currently licensed to Flint, its broadcast area from Oak Park does not include that city. From September 21, 2014 until sometime in 2015, WHNE-LD was an affiliate of Soul of the South Network on 14.1. However, it was removed from the station and from most of its other affiliates when the network filed for bankruptcy in 2015 and couldn't pay most of its affiliates. On November 22, 2015, the station added SonLife to 14.5. Until then, subchannel 14.5 was an affiliate of both Corner Store TV and Jewelry TV. In April 2016, the station launched a website and added LATV to 14.1, becoming Detroit's only over-the-air non-English television station since WUDL-LD dropped the TBN Enlace USA service on that station's 47.5 subchannel along with all other Trinity Broadcasting Network-related networks on other subchannels of that station after Regal Media sold it to King Forward, Inc. in 2015. In May 2017, LATV was replaced with infomercials. Light TV was added to 14.1 on August 24, 2017. May 25, 2018 saw WHNE-LD receive its post-repack channel frequency: VHF 3, with an effective radiated power of 3 kW. Category:Light TV Affiliates Category:Channel 14 Category:Detroit Category:Michigan Category:Television channels and stations established in 2005 Category:2005 Category:Former UATV Affiliates Category:Former America One affiliates Category:Former Soul of the South Network affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:UHF Category:Other Michigan Stations Category:2010